Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Original Soundtrack
Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Original Soundtrack (ファイナルファンタジータクティクスA2 封穴のグリモア オリジナルサウンドトラック) est sorti le 28 novembre 2007. Cet album, composé par Hitoshi Sakimoto, réunit diverses reprises d'autres épisodes de la compilation Ivalice Alliance. Les arrangements sont effectués par le studio Basiscape. Pistes Disque 1 #'Main Theme' from Final Fantasy Tactics Advance - "Main Theme" (メインテーマ from FFT-A 「メインテーマ」) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #'Putting Words Together' (つづられる言葉) #'Green Wind' (緑の風) #'Unfold the Map' (地図を広げて) #'Companions That Surpassed Their Tribe' from Final Fantasy Tactics Advance - "Companions That Surpassed Their Tribe" (種族をこえた仲間たち from FFT-A 「種族をこえた仲間たち」) #:Composition originale: Hitoshi Sakimoto #'At the Bar' from Final Fantasy Tactics Advance - "At the Bar" (酒場にて from FFT-A 「酒場にて」) #:Composition originale: Hitoshi Sakimoto #'Engage' from Final Fantasy Tactics Advance - "Engage" (エンゲージ from FFT-A 「エンゲージ」) #:Composition originale: Hitoshi Sakimoto #'Knowledge of the Adventurer' (冒険者の心得) #'Grasp Victory' (つかんだ勝利) #'Level Up' from Final Fantasy Tactics Advance - "Level Up" (レベルアップ from FFT-A 「レベルアップ」) #:Composition originale: Hitoshi Sakimoto #'Gained Fruit' from Final Fantasy Tactics Advance - "Gained Fruit" (勝ち得た果実 from FFT-A 「勝ち得た果実」) #:Composition originale: Hitoshi Sakimoto #'Luso' (ルッソ) #'Gathering Allies' from Final Fantasy Tactics Advance - "Gathering Allies" (あつまる仲間 from FFT-A 「あつまる仲間」) #:Composition originale: Hitoshi Sakimoto #'Signpost' (道しるべ) #'Cid' (シド) #'Mysterious Shop' from Final Fantasy Tactics Advance - "Mysterious Shop" (不思議なショップ from FFT-A 「不思議なショップ」) #:Composition originale: Hitoshi Sakimoto #'Adelle' (アデル) #'Being Unprepared is One's Greatest Foe' (油断大敵) #'Mad Dash!' (全力疾走！) #'Unhideable Anxiety' from Final Fantasy Tactics Advance - "Unhideable Anxiety" (かくせない不安 from FFT-A 「かくせない不安」) #:Composition originale: Hitoshi Sakimoto #'Into the Fantasy' from Final Fantasy XII - "The Salikawood" (幻想の中で from FFXII 「サリカ樹林」) #:Composition originale: Hitoshi Sakimoto #'Determination' (決意) #'A Grand Spell' from Final Fantasy Tactics Advance - "Law Card" (大いなる呪文 from FFT-A 「ロウカード」) #:Composition originale: Hitoshi Sakimoto #'Lurking Shadow' (潜む陰) #'Eternal Time' (悠久の時) #'Beyond the Wasteland' from Final Fantasy Tactics Advance - "Beyond the Wasteland" (荒野のむこう from FFT-A 「荒野のむこう」) #:Composition originale: Kaori Ohkoshi #'Beating Heart' from Final Fantasy XII - "The Mosphoran Highwaste" (高鳴る心 from FFXII 「モスフォーラ山地」) #:Composition originale: Hitoshi Sakimoto #'Comparison of Wisdom' (知恵くらべ) #'Bell of Victory' from Final Fantasy Tactics Advance - "Bell of Victory" (勝利の鐘 from FFT-A 「勝利の鐘」) #:Composition originale: Hitoshi Sakimoto Disque 2 #'Peaceful Days' from Final Fantasy Tactics Advance - "Magic Beast Farm" (平和な日々 from FFT-A 「魔獣牧場」) #:Composition originale: Hitoshi Sakimoto #'Summer Vacation' (夏休み) #'Bookmark' from Final Fantasy Tactics Advance (ブックマーク from FFT-A) #:Composition originale: Hitoshi Sakimoto #'Crossing Over the Hill' from Final Fantasy XII - "Ozmone Plain" (丘をこえて from FFXII 「オズモーネ平原」) #:Composition originale: Hitoshi Sakimoto #'A Hurried Guess' (すたこらさっさ) #'Ascent' from Final Fantasy XII - "Ascent" (頂上へ from FFXII 「頂上へ」) #:Composition originale: Hitoshi Sakimoto #'The Confronted Ones' from Final Fantasy XII - "Boss Battle" (立ちはだかるもの from FFXII 「ボス戦」) #:Composition originale: Hitoshi Sakimoto #'Grief' (哀しみ) #'The Sky Pirates from the East' from Final Fantasy XII - "Penelo's Theme" (東から来た空賊 from FFXII 「パンネロのテーマ」) #:Composition originale: Hitoshi Sakimoto #'Painful Battle' from Final Fantasy Tactics Advance - "Painful Battle" (苦しい戦い from FFT-A 「苦しい戦い」) #:Composition originale: Ayako Saso #'Wounded Comrades' from Final Fantasy Tactics Advance - "Wounded Comrades" (傷つく仲間 from FFT-A 「傷つく仲間」) #:Composition originale: Hitoshi Sakimoto #'Sleep of Defeat' from Final Fantasy Tactics Advance - "Sleep of Defeat" (敗北の眠り from FFT-A 「敗北の眠り」) #:Composition originale: Hitoshi Sakimoto #'Premonition of Origin' (はじまりの予感) #'Airport' from Final Fantasy XII - "Heart of a Child" (エアポート from FFXII 「童心」) #:Composition originale: Hitoshi Sakimoto #'Abyss' from Final Fantasy XII - "To Walk Amongst Gods" (深淵 from FFXII 「神々の場所へ」) #:Composition originale: Hitoshi Sakimoto #'Looming Crisis' (迫り来る危機) #'A Grave Error' (手痛いミス) #'Requiem' (レクイエム) #'Finale' from Final Fantasy XII - "Sky Fortress Bahamut" (終局 from FFXII 「空中要塞バハムート」) #:Composition originale: Hitoshi Sakimoto #'Front and Back' (表と裏) #:Composition: Mitsuhiro Kaneda #'Conclusion' (決着) #'The Unfolding Darkness' (開かれる闇) #:Thème du combat final contre le Neukhia. #'The End of the Tale' (物語の終わり) #'A Hymn for the Journey' (旅立ちに贈る詩) #'A Sound That Connects the World' (世界をつなぐひびき) #'Each Story' (それぞれの物語) #'Words Put Together' (つづられた言葉) Galerie Lien externe *Site officiel en:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Original Soundtrack Catégorie:Albums Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift